Victauron Origins
by victauron
Summary: The origin story of me, I mean my primary character, Victauron. Victauron is a young boy who has escaped to the planet Minarus from the harsh Dark Worlds but while growing up, he is unsure of his destiny but the answer comes when the evil Dark Lord Fiendus attacks and now, Victauron's journey to become a hero begins. Involves the worlds of Adventure Time,Regular Show,TAWOG,MLAATR
1. The story beings

_The edge of the Dark Worlds,_

A young boy ran as fast as he could to the starship.

It was a very dangerous run and seemed to last forever and what was worse was that he was being pursued.

The starship was his only hope for freedom and he hoped to escape this miserable place and go to a place of new hope and the Dark Worlds, itself was never right for him to being with.

The starship wasn't very far ahead and seeing it gave him a renewed sense of hope and he ran faster.

But then, he tripped. He fell on the ground and felt the pain. It wasn't just the injury of tripping over and hurting his knee, it was that his pursuers were almost upon him and the boy felt at first at all was over.

But then, he caught the gaze of the starship.

No, it wasn't over, yet.

He had to get what he wanted and escape and so, he got up, albeit very painfully and staggered toward the ship and climbed the stairs to get aboard it and opened the door but as he was about to step inside, several laser blasts came his way and the boy fearfully turned around. His pursuers had come upon him.

They were orcs, one of the many species of the Dark Worlds, and the servants of Dark Lord Fiendus.

The boy knew it wasn't over yet, despite the great fear and he then remembered some umbrakinetic(control over darkness) abilities he had learned in his time in the Dark Worlds but it was very weak but still, it was worth trying.

And so, he summed up all the dark energy he could into a ball and shot it at the orcs, shooting them up in the air for a brief moment and he ran into the ship and closed the door.

He was very little and was never properly trained on piloting one of those ships and only learned from looking at the pilots when they piloted before. He felt uneasy but then, he heard a loud roar and several Dark World skunners coming and some more Darkworlders.

He used whatever knowledge of the controls to pilot the ship and it rose into the air and flew and the boy, with glee that he was flying it, flew it deeper into the sky and into space.

Upon seeing the starry blackness of space, with all the stars, he felt amazed, truly amazed at his surroundings. But that moment was interrupted when several laser blasts shook his ship.

It was the Darkworld skunners.

He then thought of some controls that could make the ship travel faster than light but he didn't remember which one and flipped through the controls, desperately searching for the switch to jump into skipspace, but it was hard since he didn't know what it looked like.

Then, the skunners came around the ship and mercilessly rained laserfire on the ship, shaking it and damaging it and threw the boy to the side and as if by chance, his hand accidentally hit the skipspace jump button and the starship created a portal in front of hit and flew into the portal, which propelled the starship extremely fast, to the point in which pursuit was impossible and the skunner pilots could only look on, amazed at what happened and were unable to give chase for the portal closed.

The boy flew back in his chair as his ship flew incredibly fast at skipspace and he could feel the full force and it was very exhilarating and he had never gone on skipspace travel very much before.

Besides that, he heard that this ship was engineered using special, rare technology and was the only one of its kind.

Finally, the ship came out of skipspace and arrived somewhere above a planet and he looked out the window.

The planet was not like the planets of the Dark Worlds, the planet seemed to be a citylike gray with some green spaces on the planet, unlike the Dark Worlds, which were a whitish gray and seemed lifeless but was incredibly hostile.

However, the boy had little time to admire the planet for his starship was extremely damaged and was falling toward the planet's surface.

Perhaps this is the end, he thought. All this chase to get to freedom just for nothing.

As the ship fell, its hull burned up in the atmosphere, making it seem like a meteor and finally, it crashed somewhere in the green areas of the planet, in the forest, near a cottage.

The boy, who had been thrown around while the ship was falling, immediately woke up and was surprised that he was still alive.

He cheered, finally, he got freedom from the harsh Dark Worlds but the only problem was that this was an completely new place.

Then, the cottage door opened and out stepped an old man. The old man had a beard, wore spectacles as well as a pointy hat, had a cane and was dressed in blue.

The boy did not know what to do and just stood in the ship.

Then, the door opened and the old man was standing outside. "Greetings stranger, what bring you here?" he asked in a calm voice.

The boy was absolutely speechless.

"Come inside, you have all the time to talk," the old man said and headed into his cottage, and the boy followed.

* * *

When they got inside the cottage, the boy was amazed by its appearance. The cottage looked very much like it was one with the natural environment and not like the dark, scary architecture of the Dark Worlds.

Then the old man sat down and the boy sat on the chair provided.

"You have all the right to speak," the old man said to the boy.

The boy, eventually gathered up the courage to speak.

"M-M-M-My name is Victauron," the boy stuttered out.

"Victauron? What a unique name," the old man said. "Something I was curious about," the old man said again.

"What were you doing in a ship that seemed to have been made in the Dark Worlds?" he questioned Victauron.

"I was escaping from it and what is it about the Dark Worlds?" Victauron asked.

"It is a long story," said the old man. "But first, I must tell you, my name is Ganduran,"

**The first few chapters detail Victauron growing up and being trained by Ganduran and eventually, he will cross into the worlds of Adventure Time, Regular Show, Amazing World of Gumball, and My Life As A Teenage Robot in later chapters but for now, follow my, er his upbringing under Ganduran. **


	2. Introductions

**Note: The fanfic, especially the later parts takes place after my other fanfic, Multiversal Crossover**_  
_

Victauron then explained his past to Ganduran. "I remember," said Victauron. "I lived happily with my mom and dad and had a few friends and had a great life," he said. "That sounds good," commented Ganduran.

"But then," said Victauron, with some tears in his eyes. "It all ended," "How?" questioned Ganduran.

"Dark Lord Fiendus and his Darkworlders came suddenly and attacked my planet," Victauron said. "They killed everyone, stole everything," he cried with some tears. At the sound of the words, "Dark Lord Fiendus," Ganduran suddenly perked up. "How did you survive?" Ganduran questioned.

"He captured me because he saw some potential in me and sought to use me and that was back when I was six years old," Victauron said. "I didn't actually participate in their attacks," he then said. "I just helped them back at home in the Dark Worlds," he said.

"How did you end up here?" asked Ganduran. "I had enough of the Dark Worlds and escaped here," said Victauron.

"I'll say, that is very amazing for a child like you to have done this," said Ganduran. "Thank you," said Victauron, "Also, can I stay?" he asked.

Ganduran pondered this. He thought to himself, "possibly no orphanages would accept him and if any did, he could get tormented and even though he has faced enough misery and can confront being bullied but still, he does have some potential."

"You can stay," said Ganduran. "Thank you," said Victauron.

"But you will be trained by me," said Ganduran. Victauron stopped. "What training?" he said. "I shall bring you up in the ways of the light and keep you away from the ways of the dark," said Ganduran. "I know some dark powers," said Victauron.

"Show me what you can do," said Ganduran.

Victauron nodded and formed a small flame of dark energy and then a ball of dark energy.

"Impressive for a child," said Ganduran. "But before I can teach you anything, I must tell you some things,"

"What things?" asked Victauron.

"Dark Lord Fiendus and I were once friends," he said.

"You were friends with that monster?!" Victauron said, shocked.

"It's a long story," said Ganduran.

"He was once an elf named Luceon and we were once great friends," he said.

"Then, how did he become evil?" asked Victauron.

"One day, while we were exploring a planet, he found an amulet and while I warned him not to put it on since I could sense its dark power and influence, he ignored my warning and put it on," said Ganduran sadly.

"It was then that his descent into evil would begin," said Ganduran. "During that period, I was very concerned about my friend's well being and he would tell me that the amulet would whisper to him the secrets of power. Finally, it culminated when Luceon attempted to go to Minarus and take over the United Galactic Alliance and I was forced to fight my former friend and despite the emotional turmoil, I triumphed and defeated him."

"What happened next," asked Victauron.

"Eventually, I couldn't bring myself to execute my former friend and instead, settled on banishing him to the Barbaric Region, a place in space that was inhabited by many monsters, beasts and evil as well as a harsh environment and it was what the Dark Worlds was once called." "I hoped that he would become good but sadly I was wrong,"

"You mean, you're responsible for all this suffering that Dark Lord Fiendus has caused?!" said Victauron accusingly. "Sadly yes and I regret it every day," said Ganduran.

"It was then that Luceon would rename himself Fiendus and rule over the Barbaric Region, turn it into the Dark Worlds with him as Dark Lord and to this day, they have been a menace and terror to the entire Fabled Galaxy."

"I want to stop him," said Victauron.

"Perhaps that is not your purpose or it is," said Ganduran.

"I don't care," said Victauron with some defiance.

"But first, you will undergo training," said Ganduran, if you are to ever stop Fiendus or find a purpose in life," he said.

**So what do you think of my story so far? Also, this is a fanfiction story and Victauron will cross over and this fanfic takes places over a span of six years.**


	3. Training and growing up

**Victauron is ten years old during this time**

Victuaron stood in a grassy field with Ganduran and was imitating the position of his master and was practicing the basic postures of how to use the powers of light.

After a while, Victauron seemed to have mastered the technique. Ganduran was very impressed.

Later, Ganduran was teaching Victauron some spells(Not much magic is used in the Fabled Galaxy) but while Victauron mastered the simple and easier spells he was never able to master and learn the more complex spells and Ganduran eventually gave up on teaching Victauron magic.

Despite failing magic, Victauron showed potential in telekinesis and was already able to lift some rocks and fully mastered it at age fifteen and was also taught not to abuse the power of telekinesis for his own purposes, which Victauron would always remember.

At age fourteen, Victauron learned how to control light and use it as a weapon but had trouble due to the fact that he did know some umbrakinesis(control over darkness) but with advice from Ganduran, Victauron learned how to control both light and dark but it was relatively hard due to the both being opposites.

At age twelve, Ganduran taught Victauron about this existence of imagination energy and its uses as well as the fact that it could be used as fuel and that he should stay away from dark imagination energy(commonly known as dark energy).

Ganduran also taught Victauron about galactic history and about the ancient Starrunners, a powerful technologically advanced species that once ruled over not just the entire Fabled Galaxy, but other dimensions, sparking Victauron's interest about what lay beyond the universe as well as the rise of galactic civilization after the fall of the Starrunner Empire. Other parts of galactic history Victauron learned was the long forgotten Human-Teraphinan war, the Warlord Era, the formation of the United Galactic Alliance(U.G.A.) that they all lived in, and the Sk'ree-Qraw war. But it was the Starrunnners which most intrigued him. Around the same time, Ganduran did tell him about the politics of the United Galactic Alliance and Victauron would come to see the Alliance government as weak.

Throughout the time he was being trained by Ganduran, he always had a sense of justice and wanted to protect people from evil, a sense that Ganduran encouraged. Also, whenever Ganduran left his house to do some errands, he told Victauron to continue to train.

Eventually, Victauron had fully mastered all of Ganduran's training at age sixteen and was ready to fully set out into the world after some trips that Ganduran had taken him out in the streets of Minarus, the capital of the U.G.A., which was a site that amazed young Victauron.

Also, during one of the visits, Victauron noticed a crime on the streets and raced to stop it and defeated the criminal.

But during his entire life, Victauron always had a desire to stop Dark Lord Fiendus.


	4. It starts

**The first two chapters of this fanfic take place before Multiversal Crossover, the third chapter takes place before and during Multiversal Crossover, and this takes place the same time as the end of Multiversal Crossover. **

Victauron awoke suddenly. He felt a strange sense of deja vu and that the world had shook and reality was a little loose.

Also, a few days ago, for some reason, he sensed a huge buildup of dark imagination energy but now, he could no longer feel it.(referring to Xanazor).

Besides that, he was still remembering his training and still remembered Dark Lord Fiendus but despite the fact that he had a desire to stop him, he still wondered what his purpose in life was.

He had loved Ganduran as a fatherly figure now and greatly respected him and whenever he went to ask Ganduran what his purpose in life was, he only responded cryptically, "The answer lies in your heart."

Despite that, Victauron was still unsure about it but he did know of a desire in the past to defeat Dark Lord Fiendus.

Brushing aside his thoughts, he remembered about practicing his laser sword and went to his closet and took out the handle and pressed the button on it and the sword came out and glowed an yellowish color.

He wielded it around and made an impaling move with the sword and various other moves for a few minutes. Then, he stopped his practice and lay down on his bed. He had still remembered when he first set eyes on this room when he was ten and had just escaped from the Dark Worlds. He also remembered when Ganduran took him on several trips around the U.G.A. How he longed to visit more planets and travel across the galaxy. But off course, there was the Dark Worlds and their attacks and the Sk'ree-Qraw war.

Despite that, he still longed to explore the galaxy and beyond.

However, Victauron would sometimes have nightmares of the Darkworlders and he still remembered their yellow reptilian eyes, pale or gray skin, and sharp teeth and fangs.

First, he decided to use his computer to look up information and especially, follow up on news reports on the galactic internet. The computer itself was a present from Ganduran, but he only gave it to Victauron to help him learn information and not to goof up on the computer and Victauron, like all the other orders Ganduran gave to him, followed it well.

Also, recently, Victauron had gotten wind of a new, experimental ship called the **S**tar **S**hip Explorator, and it was being installed with a special kind of engine that could, theoretically, travel to other dimensions beyond the universe. **  
**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dark Worlds, Fiendus was inspecting some technology that a few of the Shadowmages were able to find.

"According to the old Starrunner texts, they mentioned the existence of other worlds beyond this universe," a Shadowmage said. "Excellent," Dark Lord Fiendus replied with a happy but menacing tone. "If we can put together these Starrunner technology combined with some Darkworld technology and some of our shadow magic, we can be able to access different dimensions," the shadowmage concluded.

"Which is why you must work hard on this," Dark Lord Fiendus ordered the Shadowmages, "Once we are able to access different dimensions, I will send my armies across to conquer them and constantly raiding and pillaging the Alliance, Sk'ree-Qraw space and unaffiliated planets is getting boring after a while." "I"m sure it is, your darkness," said a Shadowmage with respect. "Who said you could talk!" Fiendus lashed at him. "Apologies your darkness," apologized the shadowmage and went back to work.

Fiendus then walked away to leave the shadowmages at his work, all the while having fantasies of conquering new places and gave an evil laugh at the thought.


	5. The invasion of the dimensions begins

**Do not be surprised by any references to my other fanfic, Multiversal Crossover, this fanfic takes place after that. **

Victauron, with the permission of Ganduran, went to the big city. He was always glad on those kind of opportunities and always used them well. The last time he had come to the big city was to get some groceries and buy some other things.

As he was walking, he was still remembering the article about the _S.S. Explorator._ He walked through the streets, searching for what he needed.

* * *

In the Dark Worlds, the Shadowmages had finished the dimension travel device with what technological pieces they could find and presented it to Dark Lord Fiendus. "Does it work?" he questioned them, "Not sure, your darkness," the said. "Then why are you showing it to me!" Why didn't you see how it worked!" Fiendus shouted at them.

"It requires a lot of energy and testing it would use it all up," the shadowmage said. "Just use it then!" he shouted. "And if you fail, you're heading to the Pits of Punishment and Pain!"

The shadowmages fearfully activated several switches and the machine hummed to life and aimed toward the sky far away on planet Calan, outside the Dark Worlds and created four portals.

Dark Lord Fiendus, amused by it, then said to the Shadowmages, you're lucky for now. Then, he went to his chambers and shouted a command to many Darkworld forces, "Attention, my minions and underlings, all must prepare for an invasion and head for the four portals above Planet Calan and as a bonus, invade it as well.

Immediately after Dark Lord Fiendus said that, many Darkworld ships all came and flew into the portals while others made the skipspace jump to planet Calan. Also, Dark Lord Fiendus then went to make an ultimatum to the United Galactic Alliance by sending holographic projectors to deliver his message.

* * *

At the same time, on the jungle planet Calan, which was home to many primitive natives, who had only spears and were in a pre-industrial state, they were carrying on with their daily lives. They hunted animals and gathered food.

Just then, several ships appeared in the sky and the ships were a darkish black, were ragged and looked demonic in design and had an orange symbol on all of them. Then, the ships began raining down fire on the natives and deploying troops and the troops and soldiers themselves had sharp teeth, pale skin, and reptilian yellow eyes. They had weapons and were not afraid to attack.

The Forces of the Dark Worlds were invading planet Calan.

* * *

In Ooo, Finn and Jake were walking through the Grasslands, fresh from their big fight against the Starrunner overlord, Xanazor(events of Multiversal Crossover). "So, what do you want to do today?" asked Jake to Finn. "I dunno, maybe more adventuring," he said. "Remember when we visited other dimensions?" asked Jake. "It was one big adventure," replied Finn.

Just at that moment, a portal appeared in the sky. "Another portal?" asked Finn.

But out of the portals came several dark, jagged ships, with an orange F symbol on them and they were heading all over Ooo. "This can't be good," said Finn.

"First Xanazor and now this?!" said Jake with annoyance.

* * *

In the Park in the Regular Show universe, Mordecai and Rigby were, as usual slacking off from work. "OOOOOOOH!" they said as their usual catchphrase as they did so. But then, Benson, their boss, angrily spotted them and came and shouted, "Hey you two! Get back to work!" in his usual angry way.

But before they could react, a portal formed in the sky.

Then, out of the portal came many dark ships which began to deploy its soldiers and other monsters and attacked the city and a few headed for the park.

"This can't be good," said Mordecai.

* * *

In Elmore, Gumball and Darwin had gotten off at the bus stop and were walking to their house. Right before they even got on the steps to their house, a portal appeared in the sky and from the portal came out many dark and scary ships, each with an orangish F symbol on it.

A few doors on the ships opened and out jumped out several creatures, some wore armor and wielded weapons and they all had sharp teeth, reptilian yellow eyes, and pale skin. And they were craving destruction.

* * *

In Tremorton, XJ9 was taking a walk home from school when suddenly, portals appeared in the sky and dark spaceships with an orange F on them came out and began to attack the town.

Without hesitation, she immediately flew into the sky to confront the threat.

* * *

On planet Minarus, the capital of the United Galactic Alliance, Victauron felt an energy disturbance, one that there was some passageway between several universes. He had never felt this before and Ganduran told him about this kind of feeling before and it was only theoretical and was only caused when some kind of machine opened up a passageway between dimensions.

What if it was the _S.S. Explorator? _

Then his thoughts were quelled when he saw a huge hologram in many places and instantly recognized the face as that of Dark Lord Fiendus, his old tormentor.

"Citizens of the Alliance," he said. "I have found a way to travel between dimensions and am now conquering them at the moment," "If you don't hand over control of the Alliance at the moment, I will completely destroy you all with my new technology, that is all!" before ending his broadcast and some people broke into panic.

"He has no right to do this!" Victauron thought in his head. "He has already ruined the lives of many, including mine and this cannot continue!" "I already know my destiny now!"

Then, he remembered when Ganduran showed him the Parliamentary Senate House, where the decisions made by the Alliance Council were made and the Alliance Council and most importantly, the head of state, the President-Chancellor, had the power. He could convince them to take action.

And so, he ran as fast as he could to its location based on his memory, while some people were amazed and stunned by the way he ran.

**Something I forgot to mention, the United Galactic Alliance is composed of many different species formed by the first contact between humanity and elves. **


	6. Convincing the council

Victauron pushed past some people as he ran to the location of the Parliamentary Senate House and narrowly avoided getting hit by some hovervehicles. "Watch it!" an annoyed driver shouted at him, but he ignored it and continued running and didn't catch his breath.

By the time he got to his destination, he was extremely exhausted due to the fact that he had ran all the way. Still, despite his exhaustion, he continued and pushed past the doors with an light energy blast and got into the meeting room of the Alliance Council, who were very surprised that an seemingly ordinary person was in their room. "What is the meaning of this!" one of the Council members demanded.

"I need a ship," said Victauron. "Then why couldn't you just go to the shipyards and buy one!" another member said, annoyed. "It's not any kind of ship but the _S.S. Explorator,_" said Victauron. The mere mention of the starship's name caused some of the councilmembers to gasp. "First Fiendus gives us an ultimatum and now some random citizen is demanding access to the first interdimensional ship?!" a councilmember said while some other councilmembers were discussing amongst themselves.

"I can stop him," said Victauron, referring to Dark Lord Fiendus whom he still clearly remembered.

After he said that, there was a brief silence in the room and then everybody broke out into laughter. "You? Stop Fiendus?"one laughed, pointing at him. The hysterical laughter in the room angered and annoyed Victauron, who, did slightly expect that the council wouldn't take him seriously. But he had to convince them, otherwise, Fiendus would succeed.

"If you don't give me command of the ship, this could affect you in the long term!" he warned the councilmembers, but they continued laughing. He thought for a while and then created a ball of light energy, which got the attention of some of the councilmembers. "You think just a mere magic trick can convince us?" one said. But Victauron responded by blasting a chair to pieces with it, which amazed the councilmembers, then he levitated a chair with his telekinesis, and did a few slashing moves with his laser sword.

A few of the councilmembers applauded but unfortunately, some said, "Even though you may be powerful, you can't stand a chance against Dark Lord Fiendus and therefore, you cannot have the ship, even though it has finished testing and is ready to use for future missions.

"I overule!"came a voice. All the councilmembers turned to see that it was the President-Chancellor who said that. "You're letting him have the ship?!" came a councilmember. "He is just an amateur and could die and not only that, cost us a brand new invention that cost a lot!" "YOu have made far too much foolish decisions!" another councilmember said. "You are too weak and incompetent!" another accused.

As the accusations and berating went on, Victauron wondered how the President-Chancellor was able to take all that.

After a lot of accusation, the President-Chancellor then said, "It is true, I have made a lot of foolish decisions and was a weak leader but if this is another foolish decision then, then it shall be my last," This caused all the councilmembers to gasp.

"Thank you great President Chancellor," said Victauron, giving a bow of respect. "I promise I will try my best to stop Dark Lord Fiendus in his recent attacks and return with this ship unscathed," before preparing to walking out. "Take this to prove that you can use the ship," said the President-Chancellor, giving him some kind of license as well as the location of the ship.

Victauron nodded and took the license and headed out and followed the instructions. Apparently, it was located on planet Serraprime, the homeworld of the humans(Fabled Galaxy). But first, he would tell his master, Ganduran that he was leaving.

He used some money to get a taxi to the nearest part of the city closest to his home and then headed home to Ganduran.

Victauron pushed open the door to find Ganduran sitting on a chair, calmly expecting him. "Great master," said Victauron. "Take your time explaining," said Ganduran.

Then Victauron explained everything that happened today and while explaining, Ganduran thought, so that explains the energy rip I sensed. Afterwards, Victauron hugged him and Ganduran said quietly to him, "Good luck, my pupil," and Victauron walked away with a smile and went away.

Victauron used his money and got on a hoverbus to the spaceport and used what money he could find to get on board the cheapest starship ride and went on and headed toward Serraprime.

Thanks to the license he was given by the President-Chancellor, Victauron was able to get permission to use the _S.S. Explorator,_ which was oval-shaped and had two wings. However, Victauron did not have a crew and it was only himself, but it would do.

Victauron used his knowledge of piloting ships to get the _S.S. Explorator _into the skies and blast off into space, toward his first destination, Calan.


	7. Arriving in Ooo

The _S.S. Explorator_ made a skipspace jump and headed toward Calan and Victauron would usually feel very tingly and exhilarating due to the pressure of the ship while in skipspace but since he had gone on skipspace before, it was nothing new. Surprisingly, he remembered the time when he escaped from his tormentors in the Dark Worlds and crash landed on Minarus by accident.

Then, Victauron snapped out of his flashback and focused on the present day. He looked at the coordinates. He was heading closer to Calan, but something was wrong. There seemed to be some kind of portals above Calan and when the exit skipspace portal formed, the ship was propelled into one of the portals, instead of landing at the intended destination of Calan. This didn't look that good and he could only hope the best for him as the _Explorator _headed into the portal.

* * *

_Ooo,_

Victauron felt a strange feeling as he went through the interdimensional portal and it felt more tingly than when he escaped from the Dark Worlds. He looked in the skies and on the ground and noticed plenty of Darkworld forces, orcs, trolls, war-elves, ogres, snoutarks, goblins(who were at the very bottom of the Darkworld hierachy), culics(an insectoid species), and various species and beasts of the Dark Worlds. In the skies were the Darkworld ships, which all had jagged pointers at the front and had the Dark World insignia, an orange F that ended in a lightning bolt.

He noticed that they were attacking the nearest settlement which happened to be a colorful castle and then decided that he had to do something about this.

So then, he landed the ship and got out, brandishing his laser sword.

He ran behind a line of several goblins, pressed a button that activated his laser sword and cut them all down and fired energy blasts at some orcs and other darkworlders nearby and slashed down several more.

Unfortunately, this attracted the attention of some other darkworlders, who, halted their attacks on the castle and attacked him but Victauron defeated them all and while slashing down many and clashing against others, especially the ogres who were harder to fight due to their brutish size, Victauron was able to defeat all of them but very exhausted.

Unfortunately, one orc took notice of his weakened state and fired a laser blast at him but Victauron noticed it and jumped aside but due to his exhaustion, he didn't completely miss the blast and it grazed his eye, which hurt very much to him.

Grabbing his shot part, Victauron still continued to fight and eventually cleared the small area he was in of Darkworlders. Still, he was able to gather strength to look at the other side and there were still a lot of Darkworlders attacking the place.

His shot eye hurt very much and he wanted to continue but the pain was too much to ignore and thus, he staggered back to the S.S. Explorator to search for some medical aid. He got into the ship and fixed up his eye and tied some cloth around to stop the bleeding.

Then, he ran outside, put still with some pain back out to combat the Darkworlders.

He cut down Darkworlders and blasted others and Dark World beasts with light energy and dark energy blasts and defeated the ogres by stabbing them with his laser sword. The goblins, although shorter, were very annoying but could be easily defeated.

Victauron continued slashing Darkworlders until he cleared all of them outside and looked up and saw the Darkworld battleships were still in the sky and were still firing on the castle. He had just the solution to destroying them. By the way, he noticed that no more battleships or other Darkworld ships headed out of the portal and many Dark World forces were spreading out all over to attack the place.

He had an idea.

* * *

In the Candy Kingdom, Finn and Jake were fending off against the Darkworlders that were invading. "First the Kronosians and now this!" said Jake in disbelief while stretching his hand to punch out a Darkworlder orc.

"Hey look up there," said Finn, pointing up to the sky. Jake looked up and the two saw an oval shaped ship was soaring in the sky which gunned down many of those invasion ships while also being fired back at.

It also flew above the Candy Kingdom and fired some shots down below which destroyed many of the Darkworlder attackers down below.

"Where did that come from?" asked Jake in wonder at it.

The ship flew around the sky until it had shot down all the strange dark ships and then landed outside of the Candy Kingdom. "Whatever it is, let's go check it out," said Jake. "Don't forget these guys," Finn reminded him about the invaders. "Right," replied Jake and they beat up the remainders quickly and went outside, passing some rubble and a few scared inhabitants.

They walked closer to the ship and when they came closer, they noticed something.

A person was walking out of the ship. He was wearing a kind of grey armor with red lights on them and their was something wrapped around his right eye. Judging by the way he walked, the two could sense that something was wrong with him. "Thank you for shooting down those weird looking ships," said Finn to the stranger. "Finally, another human," said Finn, astounded that the stranger was a human.

"I need to speak with whoever is in charge," the stranger demanded. "Wait a minute!" said Jake, "How do we know you're not up to something?! "Didn't he just blow up those attacking ships?!" said Finn, annoyed. "Like I said, I need to speak with whomever's in charge," said the stranger again. "Now!" "Eh, there's nothing wrong with him," said Jake. Then the two led him into the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

In the Candy Kingdom castle, Princess Bubblegum was making sure that all of the Candy Kingdom residents gathered up inside were all safe but unfortunately, while some were panicking, others were extremely worried. "Calm down everyone," she said to all her subjects. "The invaders are gone," she assured them also remembering looking through her window at the ship that had driven off the attackers.

Just at that moment, Finn and Jake came through the door along with a stranger and she, with concern asked them, "Who is this?" "Are you the one in charge?" the stranger asked. "Yes, for I rule the Candy Kingdom," she replied. "I've got a lot to tell you," the stranger said, "But let's say it in some place private," "We can talk in my laboratory," she said. "You have your own laboratory?" the stranger asked. "She's really smart," said Finn. "So I get you're also a scientist," wondered the stranger. "Indeed I am," said Princess Bubblegum. "Now who exactly are you?" she asked the stranger.

"My name is Victauron and my backstory is a very long one," he said and proceeded to tell them his story, from when his childhood before the Darkworlders attacked, him getting taken by the Darkworlders as a captive, escaping the Dark Worlds eventually, being raised by the wizard, Ganduran and trained by him all the way to finding his way here.

"So this 'Dark Lord Fiendus' is the one behind the invasion," concluded Princess Bubblegum. "I want to kick his butt!" said Finn with determination. "Not so fast," said Victauron, "I've heard that he is a very powerful individual and has control over the power of darkness thanks to his amulet," "What amulet?" asked Finn. Victauron then told Finn the story about how Fiendus became evil. "Just like the Ice King a little," said Finn, remembering the tape that he and Jake saw. "Who is the Ice King?" asked Victauron. "Some guy who is always kidnapping princesses," said Jake. "Now back to what we were talking about," said Victauron, "I need your help in ridding this place of Fiendus's presence," "Finally, a chance to fight real evil," said Finn. "Right you are," said Victauron in response.

"So where do we start?" asked Finn. "To my ship, the _S.S. Explorator,_" Victauron responded. Just as they were about to head off, Princess Bubblegum said to Victauron, I'd also like to learn more about your world. "I might show you if I have time," he responded and then left.

After making sure there weren't any more Darkworlders outside the Candy Kingdom, they went to the ship and also, the Candy Kingdom residents came out of hiding in the castle and continued with their daily lives as usual.

Eventually, they got to the ship.

"This ship is amazing," said Finn as he looked around inside. "Careful with the ship, it's the first of its kind and also, it was loaned to me," warned Victauron. "Oh," they both said.

"Anyways, get to your seats," he said and they found a few seats in the ship and it blasted off to other parts of Ooo that were still occupied by the Darkworlders.

**Somethings I forgot to say, Victauron got his armor from some pieces of metal he collected during his time under Ganduran and the S.S. Explorator was inspired by both the Enterprise and the Normandy from Mass Effect.**


	8. Leaving Ooo

**A scene that I forgot to put in this fanfic, Princess Bubblegum helped give Victauron a replacement eye to repair the one he lost in battle. **

The _S.S. Explorator_ soared through the sky and Finn and Jake, while looking out the window, got a good aerial view of the land below. "How often do you do this?" asked Jake amazed, while still looking out the window. "I've flown several ships before as I was growing up under Ganduran," replied Victauron. "Who exactly is Ganduran again?" asked Jake. "My mentor," said Victauron. "He was one of the kindest people I've met,"

"So did you have a family?" asked Finn. "Yes, but they were taken away from me," said Victauron sadly. "Oh," he said sadly. Then, on the ship's monitor and radar, there seemed to be some ships up ahead and Victauron said, "Brace yourselves," "Can't we help in some way?" asked Finn. Victauron thought for a moment, "The turrets," he said and then pointed the direction to them. "Okay," said Finn and he and Jake headed where Victauron pointed while Victauron continued to pilot the ship.

Unfortunately for them, the Darkworlder ships weren't as susceptible to attack as the last ones were and they fired upon them and Victauron guided the ship steadily to try and avoid the blasts but couldn't avoid them all and was hit by several but luckily, Finn and Jake had managed to figure out how to use the turrets and fired upon the ships, damaging them and Victauron fired some missiles at the pivotal points of the Darkworlder ships, destroying them.

"Where is this place now?" asked Victauron, after all the Darkworlder ships had been destroyed. "The Fire Kingdom," said Finn. "All the inhabitants are made of fire?" questioned Victauron. "Yeah," replied Finn.

Victauron looked down below and saw some Darkworlders running in terror from the Flame inhabitants. "I feel that the inhabitants can take care of themselves," said Victauron. "Ya think?" asked Jake with surprise. "Look outside," pointed out Victauron. Jake looked out the window and saw the Flame inhabitants, including the Flame King, giving the Darkworlder attackers a hard time.

"We should move on," said Victauron, steering the ship away. But then, there were several Darkworlder ships in front of them. "Get to the turrets!" shouted Victauron and they did. Still, it was a pity that they could only control two of the turrets when there were actually six turrets in all.

The _Explorator_ fired many laser blasts and missiles at the Darkworlder ships, destroying them and they moved on.

After arriving at the Desert, they ran out and were able to defeat all the Darkworlders that came to attack them and went all over Ooo and eventually got rid of all the Darkworlders in Ooo partially with the help of the inhabitants.

In the end, after defeating the Darkworlders in Ooo, they returned to the Candy Kingdom.

Then, Victauron did tell Princess Bubblegum some things about the Fabled Galaxy, intriguing her. Eventually, when Victauron was about to leave, Finn and Jake begged to go with him and he allowed them but not without a warning that it would be dangerous.

After saying farewell, and Finn got a chance to say goodbye to Flame Princess, the three got into the _S.s Explorator _and left to the other dimension thanks to the ship's dimension traveling capabilities.


	9. Regular Show

**Due to school, updates will become less frequent**

Meanwhile, in the Dark Worlds, Dark Lord Fiendus had received bad news about the failure of some of his minions. "What?!" he shouted angrily, you let yourselves get defeated by two weak boys and one dog?!" "They are not to be underestimated, your darkness," one orc said in great fear. "Silence!" he shouted, his voice vibrating throughout the room.

He then grabbed an communication orb and said a few commands to the other Darkworlders invading the other dimensions. "Continue with the conquest at all costs!" he barked out. "No exceptions!"

As hew went back to his throne, he thought of something. He couldn't believe that someone had stood up to him and succeeded. No, this mustn't happen. They had to be crushed and his plans would succeed. They would all pay for standing up to him.

* * *

Around almost the same time, Victauron and the _S.S. Explorator _had just warped out from Ooo and arrived in another dimension. "It feels great to be dimension traveling again," said Finn. "You've been dimension traveling before?" asked Victauron. "When we were fighting some guy named Xanazor,"he replied, while remembering that time(Multiversal Crossover). "Anything else about you and your world I don't know?" questioned Victauron. "A lot," replied the two.

Then, they were suddenly interrupted from their thoughts when there were some Darkworld ships in front of them.

But Victauron responded by firing lasers and missiles at the weak spots in the ships, destroying them. "I wonder what's in this world?" asked Finn. "Who knows?" shrugged Victauron.

Then, the scanners picked up something at the bottom and Victauron piloted the ship to where he detected the sources and he found out it was an anthropomorphic bluejay and raccoon fleeing from various Darkworlders.

But first things first. Victauron flew the ship up and shot down the Darkworld ships above where the two animals were and then jumped out along with Finn and Jake and defeated all the Darkworlders pursuing the two, while the animals were amazed by their saviors.

"Wow! that was amazing Mordecai," said the raccoon. "You bet dude," the blue jay replied.

"Who are you guys?" the raccoon asked once he walked over to the three.

Victauron then introduced him and Finn and Jake to the two. "I'm Mordecai and that's Rigby," said the blue jay who stepped forward. "Please to meet you Mordecai and Rigby," said Victauron as he held out his hand and the two hesitantly shook it.

"Where did you come from?" asked Mordecai to Victauron. "Another world," he replied. "Does that mean you're an alien?" said Rigby with excitement. "Yes," Victauron responded. "Wait!" said Mordecai. "How can we be sure you're not lying to us?" he said, skeptical, while remembering the past times when some villains tricked him and Rigby.

"I can show you how my ship works," said Victauron, leading them to the _S.S. Explorator. _ "Does his robot eye creep you out?" Rigby asked Mordecai only to receive a punch from him. "Show some respect," Mordecai murmured.

A few minutes later, Victauron had given the two groundskeepers a tour of the ship and dimension warped, eliminating all suspicions. "That was awesome," said Rigby. "It sure was when we took it," added Finn.

"Do you happen to see any more Darkworlders here?" Victauron questioned the two park groundskeepers. "Dark-what?" asked Mordecai. Then, Victauron explained everything to them. "There are still some attacking the city," said Mordecai in response to his question. Victauron looked overhead and saw that the skies were still filled with Darkworld ships.

"Let's go," he said as he walked back to the ship with Finn and Jake. As Mordecai and Rigby were about to join them, they suddenly remembered something. They thought back to the battle with the ducks against the geese. "I've got an idea," said Rigby and proceeded to call the ducks. "Hold on," shouted Mordecai to Victauron.

Soon, the ducks arrived and with their instructions, Mordecai and Rigby fused with some of their objects with the ducks into the same combination that defeated the geese. "Astounding," said Victauron, amazed by the transformation. "You're right about that," said Jake.

"Let's go kick some butt," said Mordecai and Rigby after they had transformed.

Pretty soon, they had traveled across the world in the Regular Show dimension and defeated all the invading Darkworlders(mainly thanks to the ducks) and the remaining ones cowardly retreated through the portal. "Three more worlds to go," said Victauron.

Then, they headed back to the park where some of its staff had just come out of hiding from the invasion. "I'm impressed," said Benson. "You slackers finally did something really great," "We did do some very great things before!" Rigby protested only for Mordecai to put his hand over his friend's mouth.

Then, Benson turned to Victauron. "And thank you very much for saving the Park," he said. "You are greatly welcome," replied Victauron.

Then, he turned to face Mordecai and Rigby. "And you can join me after al you've done today," he said. "Wait a minute!" shouted Benson. "You can't do that! They have to work here!" But then Victauron said, "They can remain with you and I can summon them if I want to," he said, while giving two dimensional transporter watches to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Fight alongside us if you have time," he said before going on board the _S.S. Explorator _with Finn and Jake. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby were whispering to each other about how to use the watches.

Then, the _S.S. Explorator _rose up in the air and dimension warped.

It was going to head to Elmore but first, it stopped in Ooo for some stuff and at the same time, Marceline chose to join and Victauron allowed it.

Eventually, Mordecai and Rigby chose to slack off by activating their dimension transporters and suddenly appeared on the ship.

Finally, the ship warped to Elmore.

**Next stop, Elmore, but sadly due to school issues, it will take a time for that chapter to come. Also, a scene I forgot to put in this fanfic, Princess Bubblegum helped Victauron build some more dimension transporters. **


	10. Elmore

Don't** be surprised that Gumball and Darwin recognize Finn and Jake since this fanfic takes place after my crossover fanfic, Multiversal Crossover. Also, there is a reference to the movie Epic in this chapter.**

In the Dark Worlds, Dark Lord Fiendus was the even more enraged when he learned that another invasion of another world had failed and he angrily berated some of the surviving Darkworlders from the attack before sending them off, some to the Pits of Pain.

As he angrily fumed, his closest associates, Felina and Dreadagon came to his throne.

"What is the matter, master?" asked Felina with some respect.

"My incompetent minions failed to conquer two worlds!" he shouted. "And now, they're going to the other one!"

"It sure is bad master," she said. "Bad!?" he shouted, it could ruin my feared reputation as the Bane of the Galaxy!"

"How about you capture one of the ones responsible for thwarting the invasion?" she suggested.

"That is a genius idea!" bursted out Fiendus. "I shall do the torture personally and then once I torture the victim to death, I will terrify the ones responsible for thwarting my invasion with the victim's gruesome remains to get them to stop!" he gloated.

"That wasn't what I exactly-," retorted Felina but she was cut off when Fiendus then ordered Dreadagon, his gargoyle associate, "Capture one of those thorns in my side and try to bring them to me," he said. "Actually, there isn't much of a way to get back except through the portal," pointed out Dreadagon.

"Fine," said Fiendus. "We shall both go to wherever they are right now just so I can get the delight of torturing them myself," he said and let out an evil laugh. "Let's go!" and they went to the portal leading to Elmore.

* * *

The _S.S. Explorator_ warped out and appeared above the skies of a neighborhood and descended down below.

When they got down, Victauron looked at the surroundings. There were a few houses and some greenery but the scene would look better if there weren't much Darkworlder ships above attacking.

"What should we do?" asked Rigby. "Take down he Darkworlders," replied Victauron while activating his laser sword. "Did you bring anything?" asked Finn to Mordecai and Rigby.

They responded by putting on their Death Kwon Do pants and mullet. "Let's go," said Victauron and they went.

Victauron slashed and blasted Darkworlder warriors while Mordecai and Rigby death punched several Darkworlders and sent them flying, but the gargoyles were more of a challenge, Jake stretched and beat up as much Darkworlders as he could while Finn attacked Darkworlders with his sword and Marceline slashed several with her bass-axe.

Just as they had defeated a large number of Darkworlders, including some of the beasts, one very large one suddenly appeared. It had a big horn on its head, had a mouth filled with teeth and had potruding tusks.

It gave a loud roar and charged at them and Mordecai and Rigby tried death punching it but it slowed down the beast and it continued it's charge. It was only when Victauron and Marceline attacked at the same time at the beast's head, killing it.

They looked ahead and saw a path of destruction. "Move on," said Victauron.

As they were going, Marceline was a little eager about Victauron after what Finn had told her. "So what is your old life like and did you have any parents?" she asked him. "I once had parents, and my old life before I was captured by the Darkworlders was good," he replied. "Do you like music?" she asked. "A little," said Victauron.

However, their conversation was interrupted when they saw an cat and a goldish run from a horde of Darkworlder orcs, trolls and ogres that were chasing them with weapons drawn.

"We cannot leave a person in need." said Victauron as he prepared to attack, and the others in response also prepared, and they attacked the horde and defeated them all.

Then, the cat and goldfish came to greet them and Victauron felt a little strange looking at them since he had never saw a cat that color before. "Thank you so much for saving us," the cat said while trying to show as much respect as he could. "You're our new heroes!" he said. But then, he saw Finn and Jake. "Finn and Jake?!" they said.

"So you know them," said Victauron. "It's a long story," responded Jake.

"WHo are those guys?" asked Gumball. "I shall do the talking," said Victauron and he told them everything that had happened.

"That was amazing," said Darwin. "First, that Xanazor guy and now, Dark Lord Fiendus," groaned Gumball.

"It seems that you have experienced a lot of pain," said Victauron.

But before they could elaborate anymore, a gargoyle swooped down from the sky and landed in front of them. It didn't wear the same dark armor as the other Darkworlders but it's armor had a lighter color. He had wings, pale skin like the other Darkworlders and had the Darkworld insignia on his armor.

He screeched at them but instead of outright attacking, it just clawed and snatched up Gumball and Darwin and flew off. "We have to save them," said Victauron. "Still not leaving innocents to suffer, is it?" said Marceline. "Who knows what horrible tortures the Darkworlders could be giving those innocents," said Victauron.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin were screaming as they were being held by the Darkworlder gargoyle and they begged him, "Please don't kill us!" "My master doesn't have plans to kill you," he responded.

Gumball and Darwin gave a sigh of relief.

"At the moment," he said.

This caused the two to shudder again.

While flying, he didn't notice some people following them.

Eventually, he arrived at his destination, which was the captured Elmore Junior high converted into some kind of command center for the Darkworlders invading Elmore.

The gargoyle stepped past the orc and ogre guards and went straight to his master, Dark Lord Fiendus, who was standing, waiting for him.

"I have brought some of their allies here," said the gargoyle, bowing down.

"Bring them to me," said his master and the gargoyle obeyed. Then, he ordered the gargoyle to tie them up and face Fiendus.

"Excellent work Dredagon," he said to the gargoyle. "Now go and continue to attack." "Yes," replied Dreadagon and off he went.

After Dreadagon left, Dark Lord Fiendus walked close to Gumball and Darwin. "What are you going to do with us," they asked with great fear. "Where are those people interfering with my plans," he demanded. "You mean Victauron?" said Gumball.

"That is his name? it sounds familiar," he said. "But where are they!"

"We promised them that we won't talk!" Darwin said adamantly.

Dark Lord Fiendus fumed and then calmed down and said, "First, let me tell you a story, about how I'm evil..."

Then, after an hour, Fiendus finished his story, and Gumball and Darwin were holding each other fearfully and crying tears of fright while saying, "Your stories are boring and horrible!" "This is enough torture!"

"Oh I well stop if you tell me where is Victauron! which by the way, I've have determined was that meddlesome little boy I captured to serve the Darkworlders!" "We'll never tell you!" said Darwin defiantly, "No matter what boring stories you may tell us!"

"Actually," said Gumball. But he was interrupted when a wall exploded and when the smoke cleared, it was Victauron who was standing there, accompanied by Mordecai and Rigby.

"Do not harm those innocents!" he said adamantly. "What, all I did was tell a story," replied Fiendus. "And it was boring and torturous!" objected Gumball.

"But your reign of terror shall end," said Victauron. "I've always wondered what happened to that meddlesome servant boy my forces captured," said Fiendus. "And now, you shall suffer the consequences for abandoning the Dark Worlds and joining the weakling Alliance," and fired a ball of dark energy at Victauron, which he dodged.

Victauron pulled out his laser sword and slashed at Fiendus but Fiendus formed his own sword out of darkness and clashed against Victauron's sword and the two exchanged blows with each other.

Mordecai and Rigby tried to help but the Darkworlder soldiers were blocking them and they had to Death Punch the Darkworlders and even with the awesome power of the Death Punch, it was tiring to defeat them.

During the fighting, Fiendus and Victauron caught each other in a sword lock and Fiendus said to Victauron, "Why fight me when we could rule over everything, together!" he said.

"Not a chance," said Victauron and he blasted Fiendus with light blasts only for him to retaliate with a lot of dark blasts.

"If you reject my offer, then die!" "All will bow before me!" and created a ball of dark energy and tossed it at Victauron, which exploded and a few stray blasts cut the restraints holding Gumball and Darwin in place and they ran.

Gumball and Darwin intended to flee to home but they ran the wrong way and instead, ran down the hallways, while being chased by some Darkworlders.

After evading the Darkworlders, they found some cells where the inhabitants of Elmore were imprisoned. "So that's where Mom, Dad and Anais went," said Darwin.

"Help us!" shouted out Richard in great fear from his cell. "I don't know how!" said Gumball nervously. "You're our only hope," said Penny.

But then Darwin pointed at a sleeping guard. "Heh I knew there was a guard," he chuckled nervously. "I meant the key," said Darwin. "Right," said Gumball before he went to the guard, who was sleeping a few feet away from the massive cell. Gumball carefully fumbled for the keys and then got them and went to the cell and unlocked it.

Once he opened the door, everyone all cheered while running out of it and grouchy Mr. Robinson walked over to the sleeping guard and kicked him with all his might.

The freed Elmore residents all stampeded out of the place and ran over some of the Darkworlder soldiers in the process.

Meanwhile, Finn, Jake, and Marceline were fighting other Darkworlders as well as Dreadagon. "These guys aren't as strong as the Kronosians but they are tough!" said Finn, kicking off a Darkworlder goblin that attempted to grab onto him.

Meanwhile, Marceline attempted to slash at Dreadagon but he was too agile.

Eventually, Finn and Jake were able to defeat the Darkworlders that came to attack them and went to help Marceline but Dreadagon was too much even for them. "I cannot believe that such people like you have managed to thwart my master's plans," commented Dreadagon as he was fighting them.

Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin were leading the escaping Elmore residents out and the Darkworlder soldiers that were fighting Mordecai and Rigby got squished as the crowd ran and Mordecai and Rigby jumped out of the way in time.

"What?!" shouted Fiendus. "This is impossible!" "How could they have escaped!" Gumball just chuckled nervously. "No matter, I'll get them once I'm finished with you," he said and was about to use a darkness attack against Victauron when Mordecai and Rigby both death punched him into a wall together.

"You insolent cretins will pay for interfering in my battle!" he said angrily as he got back up and surged up some dark energy.

Just as he was about to fire the dark wave(and he's using a lot of power) Gumball and Darwin threw whatever they could find at him, causing him to lose focus and misfire, badly damaging himself.

The blast knocked Dark Lord Fiendus slightly unconscious and he staggered and spun in circles while in that condition.

"We still have to save our friends," said Victauron as he ran out with Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, and Darwin following them. "Wait, can we join?" they asked eagerly. "It's dangerous," warned Victauron. "We've been through lots of dangerous situations," they said, while making a cute look in their eyes.

He felt a little uncertain and then said, "Okay, but what about your parents, won't they be worried?"

"Nah," said Gumball. "Okay then," said Victauron, again with some uncertainty.

Then, they headed out but they didn't notice that Dark Lord Fiendus regained some consciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gumball, Jake and Marceline were being worn down by Dreadagon a little but so far, nobody was gaining an upper hand in the battle. Also, a few panicked Elmore residents ran by.

"Boy you are tough," said Jake as he was trying to hand a punch, which Dreadagon always dodged. "Thanks," he said with a tiny bit of sarcasm.

But then, the tide of the battle turned once Victauron and the others arrived. "You," said Dreadagon when he saw them, and then attacked.

Dreadagon was a little too much for Victauron but he was able to fight his own against the gargoyle and the two were evenly matched. "Not bad for a former servant boy as my master told me," commented Dreadagon as he fought Victauron. "Don't call me that," said Victauron.

While fighting, some of the townspeople of Elmore chose to join the fight as well since they were motivated in part by Victauron and his teammate's members. The Darkworlders, despite having superior weapons, were overwhelmed(Not all of the townspeople were imprisoned in the school-turned base)

While the townspeople were helping to drive off the Darkworlder invaders, Victauron started to gain an edge over Dreadagon and was able to defeat him when Rigby intervened.

Dreadagon was preparing to retaliate but then, seeing the people gathered, chose to fly away but while swearing, "I'll get you someday Victauron," and said the last word with contempt. As he was flying, he started to find that vampire girl who went with the group a little attractive.

Victauron, Finn, Jake, Marceline, Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, and Darwin looked on victoriously as the last of the Darkworlders all fled into the portal which eventually closed after the last Darkworlder ship went through.

Then, some of the townspeople, especially some of the students from Elmore Junior HIgh began cheering the heroes. But Victauron responded, "Actually, it was thanks to all of us that we drove away the Darkworlders,"

Then, Gumball's mother, Nicole saw him and went to him and lectured him about danger only for Darwin to object by telling her about their adventure against Xanazor, softening her a little and she gave some permission to let them go onboard.

Right before Gumball was about to go, Penny went up to him and said, "Be careful,"

Then, Gumball and Darwin, joining Victauron and his group, went onboard the _S.S._ Explorator, which warped away.

**Next stop, Tremorton. Also, please please review. **


	11. Tremorton

**The relationship between Dreadagon and Victauron is similar to the rivalry between Metal Sonic and Sonic and Bass and Megaman.**

In Tremorton, the city was being besieged by the strange invaders and there were many panicking civilians. XJ9, better known as Jenny Wakeman, was fighting off the strange invader and managed to shoot down some with her laser cannon but despite that, they were overwhelming, especially the flying enemies, the gargoyles.

Then, she had an idea, maybe she could find the source of them and stop them there and apparently, they seemed to be coming out of some portal. And so, she flew there.

Only to flee while being fired at by some warships.

She didn't know which was worse, the Cluster or those strange invaders.

Just after she thought those thoughts, a oval shaped ship with two wings suddenly teleported out of nowhere above Tremorton, which a few of the invaders' ships headed toward. However, the ships were quickly destroyed by that oval-shaped ship, while she destroyed the others.

Then, she headed toward the ship. "Show yourselves," she said to the ship, a little suspicious about it. The ship responded by projecting a kind of screen to her with a person's face on it. The person on the screen had slightly tan skin, a robotic eye, black hair and brown pupils.

"My name is Victauron," said the person. "I can explain everything but first come into my ship,"he said while seeming to push a button which opened a kind of hatch. Jenny shrugged and flew into the hatch.

When she got into the ship she saw the ship's crew. Besides Victauron, the crew consisted of, a human, a dog, cat, bluejay, raccoon, and a goldfish standing on two legs, and some person with pale skin and some fangs.

Then, Victauron explained everything to Jenny and told her everything from the Darkworlders's involvement in his past all the way to him launching his invasion of different dimensions. "That Dark Lord Fiendus sounds a little worser than Vexus," said XJ9, after hearing the story. "But he can be a pushover," giggled Rigby.

"And we came here to stop him," added Finn.

"It is good that another person is going to join the fight," said Victauron. "Do you need any other people," she asked him. "Reinforcements would be nice," he pondered, while landing the starship.

"I can get them," she said and went off, while Victauron and the others fought the Darkworlders.

She ran to her home and went to convince her mother to release the XJ series and after telling her more about some new strange but good visitors, as well as the threat of the Darkworlders, her mother, Nora Wakeman allowed her to activate them.

Shortly after, Jenny and the XJ sisters went to fight the Darkworlders. Elsewhere, Victauron and his teamates were doing the same.

They went all over Tremorton and were able to defeat a lot of Darkworlders to the point in which every Darkworlder attacking Earth of the Mlaatr universe were forced to come to Tremorton to attack and even Dreadagon showed up.

Dreadagon ordered some Darkworlder ogres and gargoyles to attack the XJ sisters while he himself attacked XJ9.

Despite XJ9's weapons, she was defeated by Dreadagon, whose victory was short-lived for Victauron intervened and fought Dreadagon and then, XJ7, accidentally knocked out Dreadagon and before Victauron could do anything else to Dreadagon, he was taken away by some fellow Darkworlder gargoyles back to the Dark Worlds.

Eventually, Brad decided to join in the action against the Darkworlders and this also motivated the residents of Termorton to join the fight as well.

Finally, the exhausted Darkworlder forces retreated through the portal back to the Dark Worlds and everyone cheered upon seeing the enemy fled.

When Victauron and his group were about to return to the _S.S. Explorator_ to travel to his home dimension to drive Fiendus off planet Calan, XJ9 came, wanting to join and Victauron allowed. (XJ9 was able to keep contact with Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, and some other of her friends in her home dimension).

Then, after she waved farewell to her friends, the _S.S. Explorator _took off and warped to the Fabled Galaxy dimension.


	12. Defeating Fiendus

**Another scene I forgot to put in this fic, Gumball and Darwin found out how to use the turrets of the ship.**

In the Dark Worlds, Fiendus was throwing a fit over the fact that he had failed to conquer four worlds already. "I want them all dead and yet, you show up with the scent of failure!" he shouted at every single one of the Darkworlders that had fled from Mlaatr dimension.

"Apologize master, but it wasn't just them, the civilians taking action were too much," said a Darkworlder elf. "I don't want to hear excuses!" he barked. "Only little sniveling younglings come up with excuses." "And you," he said to Dreadagon. "You're one of my enforcers, how could you have failed," "I wouldn't if you gave better orders," mocked Dreadagon. "Vraaagh!" shouted Fiendus in fury.

"I want that other planet, Calan conquered!" he shouted. "And I will be there personally to make sure nothing goes wrong!" and went to his ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Victauron's ship_, _the _S.S Explorator, _had just dimension warped from the universe of mlaatr above the planet Calan, which was still under siege by the Darkworlders. "So this is what it's like in space," said Gumball, amazed by what he saw outside the window. "Me too," said Darwin, also mesmerized.

"But still, we have to stop Fiendus," said Finn. "Right you are," complemented Victauron. "Let's land," he then said.

And so, the _S.S. Explorator _entered the atmosphere of the planet Calan and landed on its jungle floor surface.

When they came out, Gumball and Darwin were a little uneasy due to their experience in the Forest of Doom, while Finn and Jake were eager to explore new areas. "Do you smell something?" asked Jake.

Everyone, in response, looked up and saw some smoke and fire as well as a few Darkworlder warships soaring overhead.

"We have to move quickly," commanded Victauron and they moved followed the trail of fire and smoke until they eventually reached a village, full of the Calans, inhabitants of the jungle planet. They were being attacked by the Darkworlders and he Darkworlder flag, the orange F with a lightning bolt had been planted on the ground. "We can't just let them suffer," said Finn, readying. "Not a chance," said Victauron and he charged down to attack the Darkworlders, with Marceline, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, and XJ9 following.

They went to the village and were able to defeat the Darkworlders and some of the villagers thanked them by showing them the way to other villages and they went there as well but the Darkworlders farther were harder to beat due to the fact that they had more equipment and more war beasts but thanks to the efforts of some oppressed Calan villagers who had enough, the villagers were able to rise up and help Victauron and his friends defeat the Darkworlders.

The same repeated with each village.

Finally, with many of the villagers's help they reached the last Darkworlder stronghold on Calan, which was heavily guarded. Marceline transformed into her bat form and was able to take care of many of the Darkworlder war beasts while Victauron and the rest, helped by the villagers, were able to storm the fortress and defeat most of the Darkworlders.

Just when they thought everything was over, a massive Darkworlder starship came.

Unlike the other Darkworlder warships, it was saucer-shaped with lots of spikes and had some red lights. It was extremely big and for Victauron, it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Fiendus's flagship.

A door formed on the bottom of the ship and out descended a dark throne, with Dark Lord Fiendus sitting on it. He had a not pleased look on his face as his throne descended to the ground to meet Victauron and his group. "Well Well Well, if it isn't the troublemaker who ruined my big chance for multiversal domination!" he ranted.

"I've sworn to stop you from harming anymore innocents," said Victauron in a determined tone toward his enemy.

"You shall regret the day you ever messed with the all powerful Dark Lord Fiendus!" shouted Fiendus as he fired a dark energy blast at Victauron, which he blocked with a dark energy shield and then fired light energy blasts at Fiendus's throne, but he moved out of the way.

Angered, Fiendus began to rain down dark energy blasts and he even chose to target the villagers, but got punched in the face by Jenny Wakeman(XJ9) but he shot her aside with dark energy and continued his attack against Victauron.

Marceline transformed into her vampire form and smacked at Fiendus's throne but he hovered away and formed a ball of dark energy and blasted at her only for her to dodge.

Fiendus formed a dark cloud which fired orange lightning bolts at Victauron and everyone around.

"Why fight me in a battle you cannot win," gloated Fiendus. "Throughout the entire hundred years I've been a Dark Lord, I've never been beaten, I was always feared,"

"Well that is about to change," said Finn. "Most certainly for you shall pay for your attacks and raids against the galaxy," stated Victauron.

"You dare to mock me!" Fiendus shouted with great rage and fired tons of dark blasts at Finn and Victauron. "Boy that guy has some anger issues,"laughed Gumball.

Fiendus heard it and wanted to blast Gumball only to have his throne punched across by XJ9 while he wasn't looking. He groaned and then blasted her to the ground with dark energy but before he could blast her any further, Victauron leapt at him and sliced apart his throne, causing him to crash on the ground.

This further angered Fiendus and he morphed his body into a darkness like shape with orange red eyes and a mouth and attacked Victauron and attempted to consume him but Victauron was able to create a light energy shield and block it and it burned Fiendus's darkness.

Then, Victauron shot it out, destroying Fiendus's dark form and reducing him back, only for him to claw at him with a dark energy enhanced glove. "I cannot lose, especially not to some weaklings like you!" Then he ranted out loud, "I am Dark Lord Fiendus, Ruler of the Dark Worlds, the Planet Scourger, the Dark Lord, The Bane of the galaxy!" but while he was ranting, Gumball and Darwin made mock mouths of him while he was doing so. "I am feared across the entire galaxy and soon the multiverse and you're just some pathetic ants for me to step on!" he finished.

"Pathetic?!" responded Victauron, "We defeated all of the forces you sent to invade other dimensions and you call us pathetic when you were in some way?"

This caused Fiendus to lose it. He viciously attacked Victauron but Victauron was able to use as much light and dark blasts as he could and plenty of laser sword slashes to keep back Fiendus and then, XJ9 intervened, followed by Jake, with a stretchy punch, Finn with a side kick, Gumball just grabbed a random object to toss, Darwin immediately ran and slapped Fiendus, and Mordecai and Rigby death punched him and finally, Victauron kicked Fiendus down.

Fiendus lay on the ground, sizzling from the combined onslaught, while muttering, "This cannot be, I was actually defeated!" and for a moment, expected a killing blow from Victauron but it never came.

"Why are you sparing me?" he said, stunned by his opponent's mercy. "I'm showing you the mercy that you should have shown to your victims," replied Victauron. "I believe there is still a good side inside of you and you may still be Luceon in some way," Fiendus's mouth fell wide open, stunned that his opponent said his original name. "So appreciate the mercy," said Victauron. "Crawl back to your insidious lair,"

"No, Nooooo!" roared out Fiendus and he jumped at Victauron charging up some dark blasts(he is weakened) only to be uppercut by Victauron and fell to the ground.

"You claim to be a feared evil warlord that everyone should bow down to," said Victauron, "But instead, you're nothing more than a big bully." And while Victauron was saying that, his teammates were very stunned at what he was doing.

"Not only that, you boast a huge ego, may take pleasure in causing misery and when I gave you a chance for mercy, you turned it down and tried to attack," said Victauron. Fiendus, himself was also stunned that someone was delivering that kind of speech to him.

"You are truly nothing but just an oppressive tyrannical bully," he finished and kicked FIendus with all his might into the sky and just before he vanished in a twinkle in the sky, he shouted, "You haven't seen the last of me, I'll be back!"

After Fiendus vanished in the sky, Victauron and the others headed back to the ship.

"That was one of the best adventures ever!" exclaimed Finn. "But those Darkworlders were pushovers," said Jake. "I can send you home if you want," said Victauron, "I've saved your worlds though,"

There was a moment of silence, then Finn said, "I'll come to fight alongside you if you want to," Everybody else said the same. Victauron smiled. He had made some (hopefully) permanent new friends.

"Come, there's some other place I have to show you," he said, right before they boarded the _S.S. Explorater. _

As the ship was about to jump to skipspace toward the U.G.A. capital, Minarus, Finn asked Victauron,"What should we name our group?"

Victauron decided for a while. This was a huge headscratcher.

Then, he remembered some forgotten word(Fabled Galaxy terms) and said, "The Super Cartoon Squad,"

Again, there was a brief silence. "That's kinda a good title," said Jake.

Everyone else agreed.

**True, this isn't the last we've seen of Fiendus since this fanfic is just a prologue to a larger work called Victauron: the Series, that is about Victauron's adventures and Multiversal Crossover and its sequel are also part of it as well(Victauron will be the main character in Multiversal Crossover 2) Fiendus will be the main antagonist(but there may be some more threatening antagonists) in Victauron: the Series. **

**Anyways, please review. I greatly appreciate feedback.**


	13. Back to the Alliance

The _S.S. Explorator _exited skipspace and appeared above the planet Minarus, capital of the Alliance and descended down to the planet. When they were descending, the moment a little bit reminded Victauron of when he was escaping from the Dark Worlds and had crashed on Minarus.

As the ship was going, Finn asked Victauron, "Where should we land?"

But it was answered when Victauron pointed an field and then deployed the landing gear and the ship settled down. When they came out, everyone admired the great grassland. "So, where do we go?" Finn interrupted. "Ganduran's home," replied Victauron.

Then, after walking a while, they reached a cottage.

Victauron stepped in and the others followed. "Master Ganduran," said Victauron with joy. "This old geezer is Victauron's mentor?" teased Rigby only to be punched by Mordecai who then said, "Show some respect."

Victauron told Ganduran his entire adventure and everything that happened including all the new friends he made.

"That is great news," said Ganduran with great joy. "The feared Fiendus has suffered one defeat."

"So, Fiendus was never defeated before?" said Jake, questioningly. "Yes," said Ganduran.

"Tell everyone of this victory then," said Victauron. "This should then be a day to celebrate."

"Indeed," said Ganduran.

Then, Ganduran was able to contact the Alliance Council and the President-Chancellor and tell him the good news and it was no surprise that everybody across the Alliance, once the news spread, all cheered and celebrated.

It truly was a time of great joy, especially since such an event never happened before.

Eventually, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, and XJ9 returned home, with Victauron's help, but not before attending Victauron's awarding ceremony.

Meanwhile, Fiendus was in the Dark Worlds and healing himself with his amulet's dark power while plotting to conquer another dimension(Archie Sonic Mobius)

**Not the end. **

**This, as stated before, is a prologue to my larger fanfic series, Victauron: The Series. Also, Victauron got lost in the real world for a while but returned and knew a lot about Earth's history.**


End file.
